


Pretty Nails

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender Exploration, Gender Stereotyping, Hurt/Comfort, Idk man he just likes skirts, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, Potentially Nonbinary Yuuri?, Skirts, petnames, yuuri in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Yuuri goes through his wardrobe and finds a skirt, Victor is totally whipped for this boy





	Pretty Nails

Yuuri takes a deep breath. 

It started with him painting his nails, sometimes blue, sometimes pink, sometimes silver. He’d hidden his small collection of nail varnishes away for a while. Whilst unpacking his things from the move to Saint Petersburg, the box of nail varnishes appeared. Curious, he opened it, rediscovering a few years worth of nail polishes.  
Sighing, Yuuri went through each bottle, binning the ones that were out of date.  
Sometimes, Yuuri would treat himself to a French manicure, getting just the tips of his nails done.  
Victor loved it. Always thought his nails looked adorable. Yuuri remembered.

“Yuuri! Your nails are so cute!!!!! Did you do them yourself?” Victor pulls that infamous heart shaped grin.  
Victor held Yuuri’s delicate hands in his, and shyly, Yuuri nods.  
“Thank you.” He smiled, heart fluttering as he realised he’s just jumped over the first hurdle. 

Then, it progressed. 

“Yuuri? Are you wearing makeup today?” Victor asked, staring at Yuuri, who’s skin was flawlessly smooth, eyes lined with a small wing, mascara coating his lashes slightly. His hair was slicked back.  
“I—I thought I’d try something new… I-if you don’t like it then I..!” Victor clasps a hand over Yuuri’s mouth.  
“You look beautiful, darling. I love it.” Victor rubs his nose against Yuuri’s and kisses the tip of it. Yuuri releases a deep breath of relief that he didn’t even realise he was holding. 

After that, Victor began coming home with small bits of makeup for Yuuri.  
“Yuuri! I saw this while I was out today and I thought of you!” Victor smiled as he came through the door. He removed from the bag he was holding an eyeshadow palette, filled with some shimmery shadows, some neutral browns, and some other autumn colours.  
Yuuri came into the living room, smiling as he pulled Victor into his arms.  
“Thank you, Vitya. I really appreciate the thought.” Yuuri kissed his nose with his pinky lipstick-stained lips.  
“I was gonna get more but I thought it’d be nicer if I came back with something different every day!” Yuuri inhaled a breath.  
“You don’t have to do that for me.” He smiled softly.  
—————————————  
Now, Yuuri stared at the midnight blue suspender skirt that he’d folded neatly and hidden away in his drawer.  
Yuuri had kept it hidden away for a while, wondering if he even should have bought it.  
Carefully, Yuuri unfolded the delicate material and held it against himself, admiring himself in the mirror. He let out a soft sigh. 

At that moment, Victor came into the room.  
“Yuuri, I’m…” Victor stepped further into their room.  
“Is that a skirt?” He asked. Yuuri’s breath hitched, his heart racing and his palms becoming sweaty.  
“I—I… j-just curious I didn’t want to…” Victor interrupted him.  
“Yuuri.” He said sternly, stalking over to him with a frown before embracing him.  
“I don’t mind at all, if you want to try wearing skirts. I don’t mind at all. In fact, I encourage it. Try it on, you might like it. And if you do, we’ll go out and get more.” Yuuri could feel tears beading in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry…” he whimpered, burying his face in Victor’s chest. A hand came up to stroke the black locks gently.  
“Silly, what are you being sorry for.” Victor pulled away from the embrace and lifted Yuuri’s chin.  
“I love you, cupcake.” Victor said, gently touching the top of Yuuri’s nose with his own.  
“I love you too.”

“So. You wanna try it on?” Hesitantly, Yuuri nodded. Heading to the bathroom, Yuuri removed his pyjama bottoms and slipped the skirt on, pulling the straps over his fluffy bunny top. He looked in the mirror, admiring the way the skirt flared out around his mid-thighs. He pulled adjusted the straps criss-crossing his back slightly before coming out. 

“H-how does it look?” Yuuri stammered, looking at the floor and holding his own hands. Victor stepped forwards and lifted his chin, wrapping one arm around his waist.  
“Darling daisy, you look amazing.” He took a step back again.  
“Do you like it?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.  
“It’s… nice. Comfy.”  
“Shopping trip?”  
“I… I’d like that.” Yuuri smiled softly, letting out a shaky sigh. He buried his face in Victor’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Yuuri?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Thank you for opening up to me.” Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s locks.  
“I should be thanking you…” Yuuri murmured with a soft, pink blush.  
“So. Skirt shopping. Wanna go now?” Yuuri nodded against his chest and Victor pulled away, tugging Yuuri out of their room.

“W-Wait! C-can I change first?” Pink coloured Yuuri’s cheeks.  
“You look beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor kissed the tip of his nose.  
“I just… what if people start staring?” Yuuri asked quietly.  
“Then let them stare at how beautiful and handsome and amazing you are. You can change if you want, I just want you to know you look stunning.” A soft smile covered Yuuri’s face. 

“You flatter me.” Yuuri gave a bright smile.  
“Let’s go.” He added, slipping his converses on. Victor had never felt so blessed.  
——————————————  
Victor led Yuuri into a small boutique, packed full with skirts and dresses.  
“Do you want something simple?” Victor asked.  
“I… I’m not really sure… something plain, maybe?” Yuuri put a finger to the corner of his lip and stared at the plethora of skirts. Yuuri stared at one skirt in particular, a black stretch circle skirt with a large daisy on each side of the skirt. He looked longingly at it, eyes glazing over. He wanted to reach for it, but something stopped him. Yuuri pulled his gaze away and looked around again. 

“Do you like that one, Yuuri?” Victor asked.  
“I… I’m not sure if it’d look nice…” Yuuri gazed up at the skirt again.  
“Only one way to find out!” Victor reached up and searched for Yuuri’s size, pulling it down.  
“Any more you like?” Yuuri looked around some more.  
“Mmm… what colour do you think suits me best?” Yuuri asked.  
“I think navy blue and black look nice, but I also think… maybe, pink?” Victor replied, having a flick through the selection of skirts on the rails. 

“How about this one?” Victor reached up and pulled down a simple pink circle skirt, gathered at the top and flared out at the base. It was decorated with a white bow in the middle of the waistband, and two long suspender straps to be pulled over the shoulders. Yuuri’s breath hitched, but he nodded, taking it in his hands. 

They slipped off to the changing rooms, Victor allowing Yuuri some privacy to try them on.  
“Are you done?”  
“I… yeah. Yeah, you can come in.” Yuuri sighed. Victor drew back the curtain and stepped in, eyeing Yuuri up and down with a smile.  
“You look… really cute.” Victor complimented softly.  
“Really?” Yuuri looked up, clutching the hem of the navy skirt in his hands.  
“I love it. I love you. I love you in it.” Victor smiled.  
“Go and try the other one on!” Victor exclaimed before stepping back out and drawing the curtain. 

A couple of minutes later, Yuuri re-emerged from the changing room wearing the pink skirt. Victor stood and smiled, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“This one is perfect.” Victor’s compliments made Yuuri feel good about himself. He took a deep breath.  
“I’m glad you like them.” Yuuri pulled back and smiled like a dork.  
—————————————  
“Babe, are you ready?” Victor called, slipping on his coat.  
“I— just a second!” Yuuri called back, taking a deep breath before he slipped out of the bedroom.  
“Do I look okay…?” Yuuri quietly asked, brow furrowed and cheeks tinted pink. Victor walked over to him.  
“You look lovely.” Victor kissed him softly.  
“Are you sure? Do I look weird?” Yuuri sighed.  
“Trust me, you look fantastic.”  
Yuuri was wearing his new skirt, embroidered daisies on the sides. He paired it when a white shirt and a dusty pink jumper, something Victor had picked out for him.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Victor smiled, holding his hand out for Yuuri, who took it with a beaming smile.  
“We’ll be back later, Makka! Be a good boy.” Victor patted his head and they set off on their dinner date. 

“I feel like everyone is staring at me…” Yuuri looked at the ground and his grip on Victor’s hand tightened.  
“Let them. Let them stare at how wonderful you are. Let them stare at how you’ve got the Victor Nikiforov completely whipped for you.” Victor joked and Yuuri let out a soft chuckle.

Victor and Yuuri enjoyed their dinner date, Yuuri’s self esteem beginning to increase.  
—————————————  
At seven thirty sharp the next morning, Victor’s phone was buzzing and buzzing and buzzing.

Yurio: Wake up old man  
Yurio: wake up.  
Yurio: BALDY WAKE UP.  
Yurio sent an attachment. 

Scoffing, Victor rolled over, releasing Yuuri from his grip and reached for his phone. He read through Yurio’s messages and opened the attachment. 

“Japanese Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki Seen In A Skirt? An Exploration Of Gender?” 

Victor grunted and tossed his phone on the bedside table.  
“Darling, wake up.” He gently shook Yuuri.  
“Babe, please wake up.” He sighed, before Yuuri began to stir, opening his eyes.  
“Victor? It’s not even quarter to yet.”  
“You need to look at this.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as he sat up, and he passed over his phone, the article open.  
Yuuri sucked in a deep breath and could feel tears form in his eyes. 

“Is famous skater Yuuri Katsuki having an identity crisis? Katsuki was spotted out with his husband, Victor Nikiforov yesterday, wearing a knee length skirt and a jumper, but that’s not the only thing. Even out of competition he has been seen with painted nails, and makeup. Could it be that Katsuki is exploring his gender? Photos of the couple together often show Katsuki wearing light makeup, sometimes with painted nails, but it is a first to have seen him in girls clothing.”

Yuuri felt his confidence shatter and he handed the phone back to Victor, pulling his knees up and burying his face in them.  
“Would you like me to make a post about it? Just to… clear the air.” Victor offered.  
“I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. So, would you like me to post?” Victor asked once more. Yuuri have a soft nod. He didn’t even bother to check his own phone.

“I’ll make a post, and we’ll stay in today, order take out, put on a comedy and cuddle. How’s that sound?” Victor kissed Yuuri’s temple.  
“Please.” Yuuri smiled wearily. “I’ll go and feed Makka.” Yuuri climbed off the bed and took a deep breath, leaving to fill Makka’s food bowl. 

Victor posted a picture on Instagram and Twitter, of him and Yuuri yesterday. Yuuri was cuddled into his neck with a soft smile and Victor had his famous heart smile painted on his face. One of Yuuri’s arms was around Victor’s waist, the other holding up the peace symbol. 

@v-katsukinikiforov;  
I’m sure you’ve all seen the news about Yuuri. We ask that you respect Yuuri’s privacy, both in real life and on the internet. Just to clear up; skirts have no gender. Makeup has no gender. The only things that are “gendered” are the narrow minded views of how men and women should act in society. That’s all we will say about this article, and we will not be discussing it anymore. It has put a damper on Yuuri’s self esteem, so please do not tag us or mention us in anything to do with it. Victor and Yuuri @y-katsukinikiforov 

@phichit+chu; Love you both! Call me later, @y-katsukinikiforov! 

@chris-giacometti; Oh! Can I come over and paint your nails, mon cheri @y-katsukinikifov

@y-plisetsky; a skirt looks good on you, Katsudon.

Victor came out of the room and joined Yuuri and Makkachin on the sofa.  
“I posted it. Phichit asked that you phone him, but you don’t have to do it now.” Victor smiled. “How do you feel?”  
“Okay, overwhelmed I guess. I’ll phone Phichit later.” Yuuri smiled, cuddling into Victor’s side.  
“Let’s just switch our phones off for now, and cuddle.” Victor kissed his nose. “Waffles?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Be right back.” Victor moved to the kitchen, putting 4 waffles into the toaster. He re-emerged a few minutes later with a stack of waffles on a plate, topped with an assortment of summer berries and cream.

A little while later Yuuri was feeling slightly better about himself. They turned on “White Chicks” and cuddled up on the sofa with bowls and bowls of snacks.  
Victor glanced over at Yuuri, eyes glazed over with hurt and worry. Victor paused the movie.  
“Cupcake,” Victor called.  
“Baby?” He tried again.  
“Huh?” Yuuri snapped out of his gaze and faced Victor.  
“Are you okay?” Victor asked, and Yuuri leaned into him.  
“It’s just… I was finally beginning to feel like… I could wear skirts, and dresses, and makeup outside the comfort of our home and now…” Yuuri sighed. “I was beginning to… like myself for once but… now I don’t even feel like I can leave the house comfortably.” Yuuri let out another exasperated sigh.  
“Darling, no matter how anyone else sees you, or thinks of you, you’re still you. You’re still Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Your skirts, your makeup, your nails, are all a part of who you are. And you were just beginning to love that. Why stop loving it now, just because there’s an article about you? Why don’t you step up and show people that clothes are not gendered, that makeup is not gendered. You see what I’m saying?” Victor drew gentle circles on Yuuri’s back. A smile drew ear to ear on Yuuri’s face.  
“Thank you, Victor. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Cupcake.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, then his nose, then his temple.


End file.
